


Cats and Dogs

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anders Loves Cats, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Literal fluff and fur, Mabari Puppies, POV Fenris (Dragon Age), Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Hawke's mabari had puppies and Fenris adopts one to be his loving companion. Anders is salty he doesn't have a pet until Fenris and his mabari surprise him one night."I found it in the trash." Fenris held out the dirty miserable bundle to Anders. "It reminded me of you."





	Cats and Dogs

Happy barks resounded in Hawke's living room as Fenris walked in, excitement building in his chest. Hawke's mabari had had puppies, and they were finally old enough to find a partner to bond with for life. 

"You'd think it'd be easier to find mabari puppies homes, but they don't have quiet the same reputation as in Ferelden, and I refuse to sell them to people who might hurt my precious kiddos. I still have four after these months." Hawke stepped aside to let Fenris look at Dog's pups. They were all shades of light brown and hyper energetic, yipping and running around wildly as they played. The puppies were getting close to being half the size of a full grown mabari, and just as loud. Hawke had a fair number of dog toys strewn about and the puppies were affectionate, bolting between Hawke, Sandal, and Fenris with stubby tails wagging. Fenris smiled.

"Looks like you wouldn't mind simply keeping them."

Sandal nodded with his usual eerie blank stare, lightly tossing a ball for the puppies to run after. "I said we should keep them all!"

Hawke laughed. "I love dogs- but too many in one house will distress them as they grow up. I have to get them loving homes. It's really too bad they aren't kittens or Anders would be camping on my doorstep for them. As is, I think I'll give the remaining dogs to Aveline to help the guard. She'll make sure they're well treated."

Fenris knelt down and one mabari in particular barreled into him, barking and jumping to lick his face. "Sorry!" said Hawke sheepishly. "They're not fully trained!"

The puppy licked him enthusiastically and barked, putting its paws on Fenris's armor and sniffing happily like it was going to combust from excitement. "I want him!" Fenris laughed and pet the Mabari's ears, grinning as the dog practically fell over with joy. Fenris picked the puppy up and cuddled him close, beaming at the happy bundle. "He's perfect!"

"You like him?" Hawke patted the mabari in Fenris's arms. "He's playful and a sweetheart."

"Yes." Fenris gently set the mabari down and he barked, nosing Fenris's leg. "I think he's chosen me too." Mabari imprinted on a partner for life, and this one gazed at Fenris as all the others still played. "Sit."

His mabari obediently sat, as did a couple other suddenly confused puppies. Fenris knelt again and pet his head. "You wish to be my partner?" The dog barked and licked his hand. "Alright. You'll come home with me."

"Do you have a name picked out?" asked Hawke as Fenris dug out a collar and long leash from his backpack.

"Yes." Fenris knelt and buckled the plain collar on his mabari, clipping the generous leash to it. "Elvy." 

"Elvy?"

Fenris patted Elvy's head. "I am Wolf, and he is Elf." 

Fenris let Elvy set their pace home, the mabari curiously sniffing at most everything Fenris let him. A smile crept on his face. Dogs were so excited by everything under the sun. Fenris hoped such an forceful positive influence in his life would help him be happy someday too.

In preparation for bringing home a mabari, Fenris had cleaned almost the entire mansion. No matter his feelings about his free real estate, Fenris wouldn't put his companion in danger. He set Elvy free in the house to resounding barks as he explored. 

Hawke was right that Elvy wasn't fully trained, but the mabari's intelligence and temperament meant Fenris only had to gently guide and give instructions once. He only used a leash outside so Elvy couldn't be stolen or bound away with excitement at new smells without thinking. 

"This is our home." Fenris pet Elvy as they snuggled in his bed, telling him he was only allowed in it with Fenris. Fenris wasn't sure he'd want Elvy to follow him into battle- but a friend to watch over him while he slept would be welcome. "Your job is to guard it against intruders, okay? You're going to grow up big and strong- but the slavers won't know how sweet you are." Fenris smiled as Elvy sniffed his bedding with interest. "I've been hunted all of my free life. You are a gift to me, and I'll cherish you as best I can." 

Elvy was proficient at fetch, rolling over, shaking hands, tug of war, and somewhat okay at 'play dead'. His tail still wagged when he laid down and Fenris laughed, patting his thigh for Elvy to sit up and run to him for a tummy rub. 

The picture of the noblest beast in Thedas.

A couple months later and Fenris with an adolescent mabari beside him was a common sight. He still resisted bringing him to fights, but let the mabari see Lowtown and the Hanged Man where Elvy could meet new people. Most everyone was enamored with the puppy.

"He's so cute!" Isabela pet Elvy and scratched under his chin as he barked, pressing into her touches. 

Varric and Merrill joined in, spoiling Elvy with love as he barked joyously. "I'm so happy for your friend!" exclaimed Merrill. Elvy made sure to bound around and lick everyone at Wicked Grace- especially Anders.

"Ah! Oh great." Anders groaned as Elvy barked and licked his hand. "That's unsanitary!"

Fenris watched with amusement. "Don't tell me even you can't see what a noble, beautiful companion a mabari is? He likes you!"

"I'm a cat person!" Anders frantically wiped his hand off. Elvy whined. Anders looked at him sheepishly. "You're okay I guess, but you're not a fluffy kitty."

Fenris rolled his eyes. "Unlike a cat, Elvy expresses affection!"

"Excuse you! Unlike a dog, cats purr and make cute noises!"

"Dogs are useful and loyal!"

"Cats have some form of dignity!"

Hawke sighed loudly. "Quit it- you argue about everything! Cats and dogs are BOTH good!" Elvy barked. "But dogs are better. Maker, should've seen Dog's face when we found out she was pregnant. So smug."

Anders sulked. "I wish I had a pet!" Elvy whimpered and pressed his head against Anders's thigh, getting another ear scratch out of him. "Specifically a cat."

For some reason, Elvy loved the mage and took Anders to heart.

Fenris was on a nighttime stroll through Hightown's streets with Elvy a week later when Elvy started barking and ran off into an alley.

"Elvy!" Fenris jogged after him, wondering if it had been too soon to stop using a leash as Elvy led him to a trash heap approximately a block from the Rose. Elvy sat by it and barked expectantly. "Elvy, that's trash."

Another bark and Elvy was nosing aside debris and Fenris's own ears twitched at a pathetic sound coming from the garbage. He sighed. "Only because I love you, Elvy." He shifted aside old broken crates and spoiled food with a grimace to find a mess of damp fur belonging to something quite dirty and sad. "Elvy, I can't save it. I don't know how."

Elvy barked and ran in a circle. Fenris sighed. "Why is a cat so important to you?" Elvy whined and licked Fenris's palm. Fenris found an old sheet that was generally clean considering the state of the garbage heap and he laid it out on the ground. He cautiously stood over the half dead cat, examining it. One of its legs seemed to be broken, and its fur was a matted mess. It didn't have a collar but it certainly looked abandoned to Fenris. 

"Alright. We'll take it to Anders." Elvy's tail wagged and he gave Fenris a dog grin with his tongue hanging out. Fenris winced and reached out to the cat, unsurprised when it tried to claw him. "This is why I don't like he cats!" he snarled, drawing it up into his arms as the cat yowled and bit him. Fenris hastily wrapped its body in the sheet and held it so he didn't put pressure on its injury, speed walking down into Darktown. "I'm trying to HELP you, you brat!" he scolded as the cat howled more and managed to bite him again.

The lantern was out but Fenris kicked at the clinic door and shouted Anders's name. He kicked again and Elvy barked, pawing at the door. "ANDERS!"

The door swung open to Anders barely dressed, only in loose pants, messy hair, and a pissy attitude. "Andraste's ass, can't I get ANY sleep!" A small mew of pain brought Anders's attention to the bundle in Fenris's arms. "What? Is that a-"

"I found it in the trash." Fenris held out the dirty miserable bundle to Anders. "It reminded me of you." 

Anders's heart melted. "Oh no! Poor sweetheart! I'll get her healed right away!" He took the bundle and didn't react to the cat trying to murder him as it wailed. "I know, it's okay," cooed Anders. "You're very frightened, but I'll take good care of you, I'm sure you're a very pretty kitty under all that dirt! Yes you are!"

Fenris stared after him and huffed under his breath. "Made for each other, I guess." Elvy nosed Fenris's thigh and Fenris turned to go.

Fenris had suspected Anders would want to show off the healed cat to him and was right when Anders knocked on his door the next morning. Elvy jumped out of bed to go bark at Anders as a greeting and Fenris groaned, yawning and padding downstairs. He swung open the door and yawned, eyes falling on the cat in Anders's arms. "Is that the same cat? You're sure?"

Anders beamed at him as he stepped inside. The cat was a pale orange, almost gold, with a white tummy and paws. She was purring and perfectly groomed, amber eyes bright. "Her name is Princess Buttercup and she's the cutest cat in the whole world and I love her very much. Want to hold her?"

"I don't think she likes me-" started Fenris as Anders handed her to him. Princess Buttercup purred and snuggled against him. "Oh."

"She's very sweet and she was just scared last night. My guess is her owner threw her away, or she was already a stray." Anders scratched her ears and Elvy barked, tail wagging at hyper speed. "Elvy won't hurt her?"

"Elvy was the one who found her," pointed out Fenris. He got the feeling he knew where this was going. "But she's YOUR cat."

Anders sighed. "I'm afraid she'll get hurt again in Darktown, could she stay here? You have mice, right?" he asked hopefully. 

Fenris chuckled low in his throat. "I might- but you'll need to be here often to take care of her."

"Of course! I'll-"

Fenris bent down and loosened a tile in the floor, revealing a small alcove. He took a key from it and handed it to Anders. "Come and go as you please."

Anders stared at the key, his eyes blown wide. "What?"

"This mansion is huge and I don't care about it. Your cat, your house too for all I care. I imagine you'll want to see her often." Elvy barked and licked Anders's hand and nuzzled his thigh, seeking pets. "Plus, Elvy likes you."

Anders swallowed hard. "Thank you." 

It was surreal to see Anders in his house so often, but Fenris found himself growing fond of him. Fenris usually just spent time with Elvy, standing at the top of the staircase and tossing a ball downstairs for him to fetch, or having an actual contest of strength over a tug of war rope. Elvy enjoyed being outside day or night which suited Fenris's nonexistent sleep schedule just fine, sticking to Hightown and giving anyone thinking of going after the glowing elf a second thought at the sight of his mabari. Anders cuddled, groomed, and played with Princess Buttercup anytime he could, bringing her cat toys like feathers and yarn to chase. He'd never seen Anders so delighted and happy, and Fenris had to admit he was growing fond of both of them.

Anders even wound up spending a few nights, asleep on a couch with Princess Buttercup on his head. Fenris thought it was cute, and would never ever admit it.

Elvy loved everyone, as was his nature. Anders reluctantly let Elvy lick him, while Princess Buttercup made it her mission to lick Elvy. The cat and dog often napped together and made attempts to groom each other as if they'd known each other their whole lives. 

"That's adorable." Anders gestured to Princess Buttercup asleep on Elvy in a patch of sunshine. "I guess I like a dog after all." 

"Told you."

"Shut up."

Fenris grinned and he and Anders exchanged a look. Their friendship was tentative at best, but far from the chafing distain they used to share. They could have a few things in common after all. "Why don't you take a bedroom? There's like seven in here. It doesn't make sense for our healer on the run to not have a real bed to sleep in."

Anders smiled. "Thank you. I guess we were heading towards this, but it helps to not have to wonder every day if I need to sprint back to Darktown."

"Good. But you have to wash the dishes."

Anders stuck his tongue out and Fenris laughed. 

Elvy curled up with Fenris in bed at nightfall and Fenris stroked his short fur. "You got me a pet cat, and now a pet mage," he joked. Elvy licked his face. "I think this house has enough occupants now, don't you?" 

-~-

"So what you're saying is Anders moved in with you because you found a cat in the trash?" Varric grinned as he wrote down notes in his book.

Fenris laughed. "It would seem so. Who knew cats and dogs could get along so well?"

**Author's Note:**

> I needed something cute in my life here you guys go


End file.
